SasuSaku One-Shots
by Fading-Rain
Summary: Just three short one-shots that I wrote a while ago; Hidden Desires, Red, and Together In Death. Rated M for sexual content and character death.


_A/N: While going through my old documents, trying to sort everything out, I found a few short ones shots that I wrote a while ago. Since they are quite short, I have combined them into a single page. Even though I am posting these, don't worry. I am still working on Till Death Do Us Part and Poison. I just thought you guys would like a little SasuSaku goodness while you wait. :)  
I DO NOT own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Hidden Desires**

She had thought that he would never do this. She had known if he ever did, there would be nothing gentle about it. And she realized, as he leaned over her body, damp with sweat, that she didn't mind the roughness, the force, the pain. Masochistic was not a word she would have used to describe herself before tonight.

He continued in his frenzied pace; he was never slow when it came to sex. While he kissed and bit at her neck, he made sure to avoid her mouth. A kiss on the mouth was personal, it meant love, and this was only a favor to her. He had only agreed because she had practically begged him to. But as time went on he was finding it harder and harder to avoid those lips that looked so soft and welcoming.

She looked up at him through the strands of jet black bangs that hung in front of his eyes. He could see her eyes clouded over with lust and desire. Unconsciously her hands reached up to lay gently on his cheeks before she tried to pull his face to hers. He turned his head away and she frowned.

Once more he buried his face in her pink hair, inhaling the scent of cherry blossoms, as he thrust harder into her. Her whispered moans sang through his head as he brought her closer and closer to her peak. His arm went around her back and pulled her up as he moved into a sitting position.

He didn't expect the sudden jolt of his heart when emerald met onyx, their eyes locked. To him, she was just another girl who seemed to be infatuated with the idea of him, but in this light, she looked completely different. The moonlight that shown through his bedroom windows danced off her porcelain skin, almost sparkling. On her face she wore an expression of what he thought was love, pure love. Her unique shade of hair color fit her perfectly. In his mind, she looked like an angel, a goddess.

With a sudden movement, that left her stunned, he crushed his lips to hers. The kiss started slowly, almost gently, before it grew more passionate. He bit her lower lip and ran his tongue along them, asking for entrance. As tongues danced, her hands gripped into his hair as she started to grind against him.

She took all she could from him, knowing that this would be their one and only embrace. Even though she hoped deep inside that is wouldn't be. His lips went to the corner of her mouth, then trailed along her jaw and down her neck. He was determined to taste every inch of her delicious skin.

Neither of them were sure when the pace had slowed, and the feeling in the atmosphere became more intimate. But she was once more on her back and his lips were against hers while he continued to thrust deep inside her. She was nearing her climax and he was too.

When his body stiffened and she felt the warmness inside her, she threw her head back, letting out a gasping moan. He had spilled his seed within her, binding them. Had he meant to do that or had it been an accident? Either way, to her it didn't matter. She placed her hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes. What she hadn't expected to see was the same emotion that she herself had displayed earlier; love, pure love.

Love was something he usually stayed away from. He didn't want to be bound to anyone but with her, his emotions had completely reversed. It was obvious to him now that he had always loved her, in his own way. And when he had agreed to do this for her, he had inevitably sealed their fate. They were destined to be with one another.

He kissed her softly, passionately, while her arms slithered around his neck and pulled him close, leaving no space between their sweat covered bodies. She wanted nothing more than this moment, right now. When their lips parted, he spoke softly to her.

"I love you."

She needed nothing more and nothing less. With those three words she felt complete. With silent tears running down her cheeks, she smiled and said, "I love you too."

He collapsed beside her and pulled her against his body, kissing the top of her head. Within moments she could hear his steady, even breathing. She rolled over and cuddled up against his sleeping form and joined him the world of dreams.

* * *

**Red**

He always said she looked good in red. Like crimson, the color of the blood that bathed her body. Even now, with her pale skin that looked as fragile as porcelain, she was still beautiful. Her body lay upon the grass in a small meadow, surrounded by colorful spring flowers. He never expected things to come to this, to find her like this. His wife, his beautiful cherry blossom, bloodstained and broken.

Sasuke has come back several years earlier, not exactly welcomed with open arms but people grew to trust him once more. He had turned his life around after the completion of his revenge. With his only brother now dead, he had the ability to think clearly, to realize what he had given up to gain the power needed for his revenge.

Naruto was hesitant to forgive Sasuke, Sakura even more so. He was like a brother to him, his best friend, and he betrayed him and Konoha. For years he tried to bring him back but all of his efforts for futile. Slowly, he had earned his trust back and the two active like nothing had ever happened. Sakura, on the other hand, wasn't so open to forgiving him. She offered him everything, her heart, her soul, and all he did was push her aside. His revenge was more important to him than anything. She had tried to bring him back but had give up hope long before Naruto stopped trying. So when he came back she didn't know what to think. Had he come back for her? Probably not. He never showed any interest in her.

When Sakura started to talk to him again he had tried to explain everything to her. That he never realized how he felt about her, that he loved her more than anything. She was always there for him. And he could see that now. Of course she didn't believe him. Apart from his revenge, his other goal was to revive the Uchiha clan. And he knew that she would do anything for him. At least she would have in the past but now was different. So why would she believe him now?

He sure was persistent; confessing his love, bringing her flowers. It was like a dream. He was the happiest man alive when she finally agreed to go on a date with him. It wasn't long after that when he had popped the question and asked her to marry him. He realized that he couldn't live without her, and being a ninja, there was a possibility that he wouldn't come back from his mission. He was going to make the most of his life and so he wanted to spend every moment with the women he cherished and loved.

Tsunade had called upon them for an important reconnaissance mission. Only two ninja were needed and her first choice was Sakura, her pupil who she had personally trained over the years and Sasuke because she knew how well they worked together.

The mission was simple; to scout out a possible enemy near the border of the land of fire. A group of rogue ninja had been spotted heading towards Konoha. So to stop any possible attacks the Hokage had sent two chosen ninja to determine if they were indeed a threat.

They hadn't expected to be ambushed and separated. There were five in the group, two on Sakura and three on Sasuke. She held her own against them for a short time. Her strength wasn't much against their speed and agility. They seemed to specialize in the use of blades.

Metal struck metal and metal slashed skin. Over and over. The cuts getting deeper each time. She lay there, her blood soaking into the dirt beneath her, without the strength to even sit. Was this the end? When they retreated she wondered if she was dead. Her body felt numb, without any sensation to feel the pain and the burning. As her eyes closed, the last thing she saw was her beloved husband, her Sasuke.

* * *

**Together In Death**

This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. He was supposed to come back and things would be good again. He would finally understand how much he loved her and that nothing else mattered as much as Sakura.

She awoke to a sky filled with clouds that hid the sun and promised rain. It was only a few minutes later that she heard the knock sound on her front door. Slowly she got up from bed and went to answer the door.

She opened it. "Yes?"

"Sakura Uchiha?"

"That's me. What is this about?"

The man that stood before her was a member of the Anbu, his face still concealed behind his mask. Without another word he handed her a small scroll before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. Confused, she opened it.

_Dear Ms. Uchiha,_

_ Please see the Hokage as soon as possible. It's urgent._

Quickly she threw on some clothes and was out the door.

She didn't know what to expect when she entered the Hokage's office. He was sitting there behind the desk with a grim look on his face. Slowly she walked towards him.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, her voice just barely above a whisper.

Naruto took a deep breath before he spoke. "Sakura, I have some bad news." His gaze met her emerald eyes. She could see the sadness within them and needed no more explanation. "Sasuke, he...he was killed on his mission. They were ambushed and were outnumbered. Several other Anbu were gravely injured and a few more dead. I'm so sorry." Tears were now streaming down his face.

It took several moments for everything to register in her mind. And when it did she collapsed to the floor, her face covered in silent tears. Naruto rushed over to her and pulled her up, cradling her body against his own. She had no words for the way she was feeling and she wasn't even sure she would be able to speak. Her chest hurt so bad like someone had come and ripped out her heart.

Naruto let her go. "If you need anything, anything at all, you can come to me. Okay Sakura?" He ran a hand down her cheek.

She simply nodded before she turned and left.

Several days passed by and she couldn't even remember the last time she got out of bed. She had spent the days lying in bed crying while curled up with a picture of her dead husband.

The first day was the worst. She entered the home and slammed the door, throwing things at the walls in anger. He just couldn't be dead, could he? He promised he would never leave her again. When she was done she had collapsed in the hallway, barely able to breathe through all the sobs. It was several hours later that she was able to pick herself off the floor and make it to the bed.

She hadn't moved for days, wasn't sure the last time she had eaten or drank anything. It didn't matter anyways. For hours on end she had cried herself sick and was almost positive she wouldn't be able to keep anything down, so she had given up. Time seemed to move slow as she lay in bed in a somewhat comatose state. She slept when she could and when she couldn't she just lay there, staring straight ahead.

By the end of the first week she had cried herself dry. Sakura had no more tears to shed, no more emotion at all. Her body was limp and she felt as if she had already died. No, she died the moment she knew Sasuke was dead.

_I can't live like this anymore_, she thought as she got up and rushed into the bathroom. She had nearly collapsed from lack of energy and weak muscles. Pulling several bottles of pills she went back to bed. Not paying any attention to the labels, she poured them all out onto the bed. With a glass full of water she downed a handful, then another.

Time seemed to stop when she lay down, waiting for the inevitable sleep to take over. She knew this would be painless, but it wasn't a quick way to go. Curling up on her side, she closed her eyes. A loud slam from the front of the house had her opening her eyes. Who was here? She turned to the door to see someone she thought she would never see again.

Sasuke stood in the doorway, covered in bruises, cuts, and a mix of dirt and dry blood. He was horribly beat up, but he was alive. She was almost positive that her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"Sasuke, is that really you?" She asked, though the thought was impossible to comprehend.

He walked over to her and took hold of her hands in both of his. "Yes it's me, Sakura. I'm not dead. I should have been, but I'm not." He kissed her knuckles. When he looked up he saw the tears on her face. His onyx eyes scanned the room and almost immediately noticed the empty bottles scattered on the floor. "How long ago?"

"Just before you got here." Sakura whispered.

From the amount of empty bottles, and what he knew of the contents, there was nothing he could do but watch her die. There would be no saving her, and she knew that. She had chosen those bottles for that specific reason. He got up and went to the bathroom and grabbed the last few that were there. With her at his side he downed the contents of them.

The two lay down in bed facing each other. He pulled her close to his body and held her tightly.

"I love you, Sakura"

"I love you too, Sasuke."

Their breathing slowed as well as their heart rates. He placed a gentle kiss upon her lips as their hearts came to a stop. They died together, happily. Their true love by their side with smiles on their faces.

Together in life and together in death.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed these three one-shots. For a while, I debated adding more to Red, but in the end I decided that if I add more, I might ruin it. So I'll just leave it at that. I think it is perfect the way that it is written, even if it did end sad. Please R&R. Thanks. :)_


End file.
